His Son
by milpai000
Summary: What if Snape was Harry's father? What if Dumbledore informed him just before Harry came to Hogwarts? AU.
1. Prologue

His Son

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: What if Snape was Harry's father? What if Dumbledore informed him just before Harry came to Hogwarts? AU.

A/N: This chapter is short but the rest will be far longer. Please R&R.

Prologue

Snape scowled at Dumbledore. "You can't make me like the boy, Albus. He's the living replica of his father. I'll treat him like the other students, nothing more, nothing less."

"All I ask is that you give the boy a chance, Severus." Albus sighed.

"Why should I give that arrogant, attention-loving brat a chance? Tell me, Albus." He snarled.

"Severus…" Albus grimaced. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. After all, I promised you and Lily."

"Promised us what?" Now Severus was curious.

"I don't quite know where to start, Severus…"

"I always found the beginning to be the best place."

"I suppose you're right, though maybe not the first thing. First, you need to realize this, Severus. 10 years ago, you were obliviated."

"Impossible." Severus sneered. "Even you couldn't access any of my memories without my permission."

"It was an event you willingly took part in, Severus. As I recall, you were the one who asked me to do it."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because your family was in danger as long as you knew they were yours." Albus said sadly. He pulled out a small glass vial from his turnaround. "You asked me to extract the memories before I obliviated you in case I felt it necessary to inform you." He held out the vial to Severus. "They're yours."

He took the vial, unstoppering it and then hesitating. Just what did they hold? "Accio memories." He pulled the long silver strand out with his wand, his hand shaking as he pressed his wand to his temple and the silver strand disappeared.

Albus felt sad, seeing the tortured look on the young man's face as the memories hit him.

"He… he's…" Severus could feel tears in his eyes for the first time since that Halloween night.

"Yes, Severus, Harry Potter is your son." He said gently, helping him into the chair.

"But… I… why, Albus? Why did I want those memories gone? All these years… I thought she died hating me."

"Lily loved you just as you loved her all those years ago. Why did what she thought matter, anyway? Your love for her should have disappeared with the memories."

Blinking back tears, Severus thought of his newly restored memory of his and Lily's wedding day. "Expecto Patronum." A silver doe shot out of his wand.

"You still loved her? Even without your memories?" Albus asked in wonder.

"I've always loved her." Severus said softly.

"I wish I had known. I would have told you sooner." He said.

"What am I going to do, Albus? I don't even know him."

"Severus, no parent starts out knowing their child. They grow and learn from one another."

"But he'll hate me. I abandoned him and left him to his relatives."

"As I said, just give him a chance. You might be surprised at what you find."


	2. Detention

His Son

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: What if Snape was Harry's father? What if Dumbledore informed him just before Harry came to Hogwarts? AU.

A/N: Wow! I hadn't planned on posting this so soon, but the receptiom the first chapter got amazed me. 7 reviews in just a few days! Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first.

Detention

Snape found his first chance at talking to the boy during their first class. Of course, he couldn't do anything obviously out of character in public, so he came up with a plan. "5 points from Gryffindor for your stupidity, Potter." He said, hoping to get a reaction from the boy.

Harry glared at him. "That's not fair! Just because I didn't have time to read my books…"

"Detention, Potter!" He faked a snarl. "Say another word and you'll be scrubbing these dungeons spotless with your bare hands." He could see the boy ready to give him a piece of his mind before Granger stopped him. Indeed, this would be fun.

-0-0-0-0-

It hurt Snape to see Harry glaring at him.

"I'm here for detention."

"Obviously, Potter. Close the door." As the door closed, he cast a silent 'Muffliato' on it. "I apologize for that, Harry. I couldn't afford for anyone to hear."

"Hear what?" Now Harry was confused. Why was Snape suddenly acting so nice?

"Harry…" He mumbled. "You don't really have detention. I needed an excuse to get you here in private."

As Harry hesitantly approached him, he noticed a small stone basin on his desk. "What is is that, sir?"

"It's a pensieve, Harry." He said softly. "There are things that you have a right to know and I thought it would be better to show you rather than try to tell you."

Harry walked over to it, full of curiosity. Adults never told him what was going on. "So… your memories are in there?"

Snape smiled. The boy was smarter than he seemed. "Yes. Before you enter, though, I just wanted you to know, I only found out the truth a week ago myself. Please try to keep an open mind while watching them." Harry nodded. "Well, when you're ready, just stick your face into it."

Harry took a deep breath and then did so.

-0-0-

Harry watched Snape and Lily's shared childhood.

-0-

Quite a bit older and well into his teens by now, Snape was called to the Headmaster's office.

"Severus, I need your help." He said.

"You… do? Well who am I to deny you help? What do you need?"

"For quite some time, I've been worried about Voldemort's advances. Recently, he's become more aggressive in his actions and the light has been taking heavy loses. You're the only person I know in your house that I can trust. Would you be willing to gather what information you can about his activities and bring it back to me?"

"You mean like a spy?" Snape asked. "But Lily… she'd hate me if she thought I was involved with that crowd. And I… well it's hardly a secret that we're… close. What if they attack her? She's a muggle-born, they'd have no qualms about doing that."

"You love her." It wasn't a question and Snape fidgeted in embarrassment. "I can protect her, but maybe it would be best if you publicly broke off your friendship. For her sake, of course. If she truly loves you, Severus, then this won't destroy your bond like you think it will."

"And if she doesn't?" He asked frantically. "I would never try to force her to… um, love me in return, but that doesn't that if she doesn't feel the same for me that I want to end our friendship."

"I know. Perhaps explain to her in private what is happening." Dumbledore said.

-0-

Snape sat outside the the Gryffindor common room the next morning, not having been able to sleep after Lily's rejection of his apology.

"Just what do think you're doing all the way up here at this hour, Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"Lily…" Snape choked out.

Understanding graced her features. "I'll have Lily come out here. Just wait a minute."

Indeed, Lily came out not a minute later. Her face was softer than the night before. "I was wondering if you'd still be here this morning, Sev."

"I… I… I'm so, so sorry, Lily."

"I know, Sev." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I was so cruel to you last night. You sincerely apologized and I turned my back on you. I… I thought about it last night and was afraid that my acceptance would come too late, that you'd go back to those awful friends of yours and I would be the final push for you to go… you know… dark."

Snape looked around quickly. "Lily, we can't talk about this here. Let's go somewhere more private."

Lily nodded and pulled him down the hallway toward the room of requirement.

Snape explained to her what Dumbledore had asked him to do. He bit his lip when he got to the part about loving her.

"Sev?" She looked at him worriedly when she noticed his nervousness.

"Lily… I… I…" He turned away.

"Sev, you know you can tell me anything. You're my best friend in the world and you always will be." She said confidently.

"Really?" He questioned and she nodded. He fidgeted. "I love you." He blushed as he realized what he'd blurted out. He jumped when Lily laughed.

"That's your 'secret', Sev? I've known for years and felt the same. I thought you knew that."

"But… but Potter…" He stuttered.

"Is nothing but a bully. Why would you think I like him, Sev?"

-0-

A little over a year after they began dating, Snape proposed to her.

She only smiled at him and kissed him in response.

-0-

After their last year at Hogwarts, they were married in a small ceremony by the lake near their childhood homes.

The same lake where they became friends.

They hugged each other fiercely.

-0-

They sat on a bed, discussing baby names.

"If it's a boy, I want to name him Harry." Snape said, pressing a hand to Lily's abdomen.

"Harry." Lily let it roll over her tongue. "I like it. How about Rose if it's a girl?"

"I've always liked that name." Snape grinned at her.

They both jumped when the baby kicked.

Snape's eyes lit up. He lowered himself to where the baby was and came closer. "I love you, my little one. Mommy does, too. We can't wait to meet you."

Lily smiled, listening to him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

-0-

Snape sat beside a heavily pregnant Lily in Dumbledore's office. He looked at Dumbledore in despair. "Please, Albus. I… we… need your help. I fear that now that Voldemort has his sights set on our child, he'll realize that Harry is my son. As long as I know, all our lives will be in danger."

Dumbledore watched the man sadly. "Severus, you do know what you're asking, right? Once I erase your memories, you'll never be able to remember Harry as your son or Lily as your wife on your own. Don't you think that the memories I'd have to create would at least make you bitter?"

"Perhaps, but if it means protecting my family…" He bit his lip. "Why not extract my original memories first? Just… promise me that you won't let me do anything I will regret to my son."

"I promise, Severus." He pulled his wand out before extracting the memories and placing them in a vial. "Obliviate." He pointed his wand at Snape, changing his memories of Lily and erasing others.

-0-0-

Harry could barely breathe when he came out of the pensieve. His grip was tight on it, hardly able to believe what he'd just seen. He felt a little dizzy as the knowledge settled in.

Snape noticed this and guided Harry to a chair. Harry still hadn't looked up at him. "Harry, please… say something. Anything. Tell me you hate me for leaving you with the Dursleys… anything."

Harry jumped, having forgotten he wasn't alone in the room. "I don't hate you." He whispered. "But beyond that… I don't know. May… may I leave? I need time alone to think."

Snape hesitated before nodding.

Harry shot a quick glance at the man before running back to Gryffindor tower.

It didn't take him very long to reach the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Is something bothering you, dear?" She asked, looking down at him.

"Nothing I want to talk about. 'Sneaky Slytherins'."

"That they are, dear." She said as the portrait opened.

-0-0-0-0-

Snape was getting more than a little anxious. It had been almost a week since he had told Harry the truth, but he hadn't spoken to him since. The only time he saw Harry was at meals, but he came late and left early, not giving Snape any time to confront him. And it was too suspicious to go looking specifically for him.

That would change today, though. The Slytherin and Gryffindor first-years had their first flying lesson in a few minutes. He really wanted to be there to see Harry fly for the first time and it would be easy enough to disguise it as worry for his own students' safety.

Snape cursed when he got outside to find Harry's broom speeding straight toward Minerva's office. He got out his wand just in time for Harry to turn around with something in his hand not a yard from hitting the wall. He let out a sigh of relief, about to reveal himself when Minerva came out and addressed Harry.

Snape groaned. It looked like he'd have to wait a little longer to talk to Harry. But then, the boy couldn't put it off indefinitely. Sooner or later they would have to talk.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry groaned when he saw his schedule for the day. The first class was double Potions. He'd managed to put off the inevitable conversation with Snape thus far, but it seemed his luck it seemed had decided to run out.

When the owls arrived to deliver the mail, he was surprised to have a large package drop right in front of him. He and Ron opened it to find the newest broom on the market. A Nimbus 2000.

He let everyone else wonder who sent it, but he had a pretty good idea. He looked up at the staff table and his met Snape's eyes for a moment before mouthing the word 'thanks' to him. Snape gave him his trademark, 'I have no idea what you're talking about' smirk before engaging in a conversation with McGonagall.

Harry grinned to himself. Maybe everything really would be alright.

-0-0-0-0-

"Unacceptable, Potter!" Snape sneered at him clearing away his Potion. "See me after class."

Harry groaned, so much for leaving before Snape could catch him in a conversation.

"Your homework will be three feet discussing Chapter 1 due next class." Snape said as the bell rang and everyone else left. He cast a silencing charm at the door before crossing his arms. "I must say, that was a truly Slytherin attempt to avoid me, Harry."

Harry huffed at the Slytherin comment. "It was more luck than anything. I must say, you almost caught me several times. By the way, thanks for the broom."

Snape grinned a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about. Surely you wouldn't be suggesting that the most biased teacher in the school for Slytherin would give a Gryffindor an advantage over his team."

"Right, sir, and I'm Merlin himself." Harry snickered at the expression on the man's face.

"Alright, alright, I give. Besides, as your father I should be the one to buy you your first broom." He waved it off.

Harry grimaced. Of course he would get right to the heart of the matter.

"Surely you didn't think you could avoid this forever, did you?" Snape questioned softly at Harry's grimace.

"Well, one can always hope, right?"

Snape's face saddened. "If you don't want anything to do with me, you can just say so. I'll respect your wishes on this no matter what they are."

"It not that, it's just… I've never really had a parent before. My only memory of them is of mum… well, you know. And the Dursleys have been so horrible to me…" Harry trailed off.

Snape looked horrified. "Harry! I would never do anything like that. No matter what the circumstances, that's no way to treat a child."

"I know. It's just…" Harry mumbled.

"That's all you've ever known." Snape murmured dejectedly, mourning for his son's lost childhood. "Harry, if I could turn back time and change everything, I would. But I can't, Harry. Please, let me make it up to you. I've already missed so many things in your life."

Harry fidgeted nervously. "Professor McGonagall was questioning me about you the other day, you know? She… she said that you had made it clear that you hated me before the start of term."

Snape closed his eyes and counted to 20. Leave it to Minerva to try to destroy the tentative bond he was forming with his son. "When I still thought you were James Potter's son." He clarified. "Yes, what I was thinking was rather cruel and misguided, I'll admit, but it never happened, Harry. I'm not proud of what I thought of you, but as I said before, I can't change the past."

Harry nodded in acceptance. "I want to try at least. I know I'd at least always wonder 'what if' if we didn't."

"I know next to nothing about being a good father, Harry." Snape warned.

"I know, and I know next to nothing about being a son, but we'll both learn with time." Harry agreed.


	3. Christmas

His Son

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: What if Snape was Harry's father? What if Dumbledore informed him just before Harry came to Hogwarts? AU.

Christmas

Snape couldn't stop grinning to himself on Christmas. Harry had no idea what part of his Christmas present would be.

He had overheard him talking to the mirror of Erised about a week ago while under a disillusionment charm so Harry couldn't see him.

Harry had apparently seen himself, James and Lily. He'd told the mirror that he really wished that he could be his son, meaning that they could be together as a family.

That he'd never have to return to the Dursleys.

And Snape was more than happy to oblige this request. He'd already planned on doing so eventually. He approached Harry. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Happy Christmas, dad." Harry grinned at him. "Thank you so much for the photo album. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Snape grinned back at his son. "I thought you might like it. There's more to your Christmas presents, though."

"Really?" Harry looked up at him in shock. He'd never gotten any presents from the Dursleys.

"Really." Snape ruffled Harry's hair. "We'll be apparating. I should warn you that it'll be disorienting, the first time always is."

"I thought you couldn't apparate within Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Heads of houses and the headmaster can, Harry."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Where will we be going?"

"Telling you would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" Snape gripped his gently before twisting around and the tube like feeling appeared for a moment before they arrived.

"The ministry of magic?" Harry asked in awe, trying to look everywhere at once.

They put their wands in the tray before getting in an elevator.

Harry looked at the lit up button. "Wizarding child services? Why are we going there?"

"We have an… appointment with an old friend of mine." Snape smiled mysteriously.

As they exited, they saw a young witch outside who beckoned them into a small, enclosed office. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Severus. I must say it came as a surprise to hear that young Mr. Potter is your son."

"Indeed. Harry, this is Mary McDonald. She was a good friend of mine and Lily's at school."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Harry smiled.

"Oh, aren't you such a dear. You may call me Mary. There's no need to be formal." Harry nodded. "I'm assuming Severus didn't tell you why you're here?" She said with amusement.

"No ma… Mary. He said it was a Christmas present."

Mary took out a small stack of paper. She beamed at him. "Severus, I'll let you do the honors of informing him."

Harry stared at Snape in confusion as he kneeled down next to him. "Harry, I would love it if you let me take you in as your official legal guardian and father. I… I've already missed 11 years of your life and left you with those horrible muggles, and for that I'm truly sorry. But I want to make it up to you, Harry."

"Really? You… you want to, uh… adopt me?" Harry couldn't remember a time in his life ever being so happy. He could feel tears of joy forming in his eyes.

Snape felt joy at seeing Harry so happy. "Of course I do, Harry. You're my son." He couldn't get anything else out before Harry hugged him.

"Thank you!" He cried. Much to his surprise, Snape hugged him back.

"I love you, Harry. Nothing will ever change that." Snape said after a few minutes when they broke apart. They turned back to Mary.

"All you have to do is sign here with what name you want to use from now on and it will be official." She said. "Do remember though, Harry, this will break the blood adoption James Potter instated. You're in for a rough night while you return to the appearance that you were meant to have. By the time you wake up tomorrow, though, it'll be over."

"What's a blood adoption?" Harry asked as he took the pen and papers.

"It's the reason you look like James Potter and not myself. It… deactivates, I suppose you could say, the birth father's genes and puts in the adoptive father's genes instead." Snape put a hand on his shoulder.

"So I'm not going to look anything like I do right now after this is done?" Harry asked, somewhat alarmed. How did one look in the mirror and see someone other than what they knew to be themselves?

"No you won't." Snape said, somewhat torn. "Given that you inherited most of James' appearance from the blood adoption, all those features are going to change. Maybe even the few features of Lily's. No living person knows what you looked like before he adopted you. It's going to be painful for the next few hours."

Harry nodded. He wasn't sure he liked the idea, but if it meant that they could finally be a family… He grinned as he signed his new name. The one he would have had if the situation had been ideal as his mother told him. Harold Severus Snape.

As soon as all the paperwork was done, Harry couldn't help but run over and hug Snape. "Dad…" He grinned.

"You're my son…" The words still left him in awe. They could finally be a family. "Thank you, Mary." He whispered, looking up at her.

"It was my pleasure, Severus. Just make sure to visit occasionally." She grinned before looking down at Harry. "You might want to take him home before his body and magic are too unbalanced to travel."

"Ah… yes, I suppose you're right. Goodbye, Mary." They left the office and headed out. "Ready, Harry?"

Harry nodded before they were sucked back through the constricting tunnel. It wasn't as bad when they arrived this time, though. Suddenly he was overcome by a wave of exhaustion and collapsed into Snape's arms. "Mm… I'm tired, dad."

Snape nodded. "Don't worry, Harry, that's normal. Your body's changing rapidly and rather than try to weather the storm, it's deciding to sleep it off instead." He picked Harry up and carried him to the guest bedroom for the time being. He smiled as the boy fell asleep instantly. He could already see the changes starting.

-0-0-0-0-

Lily watched in amusement as her husband slept with his head next to their sleeping son, holding the boy's hand. She couldn't help but remember how he'd longed to be able to do that after she had informed him she was pregnant.

She couldn't wait for them to wake up so they could be a proper family for the first time. Sev still didn't know that she was alive. It was a little known fact, after all.

She was so busy thinking that she was startled when Harry sat up. "Mom?" He looked at her tiredly.

She smiled at him. "It's me, sweetheart."

"But… how?"

"I'll explain later, you need your sleep right now." She brushed his hair back from his face.

A thought occurred to Harry. "What time is it?"

"8 o'clock in the morning." She said, looking over at the digital clock.

"It's time to get up, anyway." He waved it off. He was anxious to see his new appearance.

As soon as he got to the bathroom, Harry took a deep breath and looked in the mirror.

His eyes were the same shade of green that they had been before, but they were deeper set than they had been. He had a broader, taller frame. It looked like he'd grown at least 3 inches since yesterday. On the whole, he looked as much like Snape as he had looked like James before. Thankfully, he noted, he'd inherited his mom's nose.

Finally feeling more awake after a few minutes of inspecting his new appearance, he went back to the bedroom. He grinned when he saw his parents talking to each other. He still didn't know how it was possible that his mom was alive, but it didn't really matter.

Snape smiled when he looked up to see Harry in the doorway to the bathroom. His son looked just like him but with a different nose and eyes. "Come sit, Harry." He said after a minute.

As he sat down, he stared at his mom for a moment. "How…?"

Lily sighed, looking at Snape and seeing the same question in his eyes. "He forced me out of the way with a stunner. I don't know why he didn't just kill me, but he didn't. I already know what you're going to ask since it's commonly believed that I caused it by sacrificing myself, but I don't know how you survived the killing curse, Harry. I'm sorry."

"Lily…" Snape murmured to her. "It doesn't really matter. Don't worry about it. Where have you been all these years?"

She grinned. "At the house in Godric's Hollow."

"What?! But the house was destroyed that night. I saw the inside then and I've seen it every year on that anniversary."

"I fixed it up, of course. Then I put spells on it similar to the one's that make muggles see ruins where Hogwarts is." Lily said softly. "I come by here every year around Christmas, but you've never been here before."

Harry nodded before looking down and fidgeting. "Are you coming back to Hogwarts with us, mom?"

"I don't think Professor Dumbledore would let me, Harry." She said.

Snape looked thoughtful. "He might if I remind him that he owes me a certain… debt."

"Sev!" Lily scolded. "That's just wrong. After all he's done for you…"

Snape snorted. "Like hide my family from me? Yeah, and look how that ended up…"

"You asked him to do it!" She said. "Besides, you have me and Harry now. What difference does it make?"

Snape remembered Harry was there. "Let's not argue, okay? I love you and I love Harry. There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do to keep you both happy and safe. I just found you after all these years, I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger unnecessarily. Unfortunately, no matter what I do, Harry is stuck up to his eyeballs in this war, but I won't let you get involved, too."

-0-0-0-0-

Snape stood in Dumbledore's office the day before term started. The man had insisted he come and Lily reassured him that she and Harry would be fine for the hour or so he'd be gone.

"It would appear that your suspicions were right about Quirinus, Severus. We found him in the third floor corridor, dead in the room with the potions puzzle you made."

"So the man stupidly went in there and I assume took one of the poisons by accident? Figures." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, be that the case or not, we still have one problem. You've asked every year since you became a teacher here to take the DADA post. I think I've managed to break the curse on it. Since we're short a DADA teacher would you like to take over?"

Snape's eyebrows shot up. "I would love to, but I can't teach Potions and DADA at the same time. My schedule is busy enough as it is, especially now."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I do believe congratulations are in order. I'm happy for you and Harry."

He smiled before becoming serious. "If you don't mind, I do have one suggestion for a new Potions professor." Snape instantly recognized the opportunity.

"Oh? You trust someone enough to take over the post? I never thought I'd see the day. Do tell."

"Well, you see…" Snape explained finding Lily very much alive in his house and what all had happened since.

"I can't believe Lily's alive after all these years. I truly thought… oh well, it doesn't matter. Yes, I must agree that Lily was brilliant at Potions at school. If she agrees, I think she'd make a great teacher. I'm glad that you have your family back, Severus. I hated keeping it from you."

Snape shrugged. "As I've said so many times before, we can't change the past."

"And you know that better than anyone."


End file.
